More than i ever wanted
by x-Demonic-Angel-x
Summary: betty leaves for a new job after a big fight with daniel and now two years later she's back and daniel wants to tell her something he regrets never saying R&R please
1. Chapter 1

More than I ever wanted

I do not own ugly betty

2009 New York City Meade publications (mode)

It was Monday morning in the mode building except today was the day Betty would become an editor at the New York Times

She was half way into getting the job except the last part included her boss Daniel to be present at the new York times at 3.00 pm talk about how he thought betty was the best for the job.

He had booked the whole afternoon off so he could be there

She knew this was the beginning of her new life another step to becoming an editor an chef just like she always wanted to be

For once everything was going right.

She walked out of the elevator on to the mode floor with an even bigger metal smile then usual.

"hey why are you so happy" Amanda spoke while looking down at her

"im going to be an editor at the new York times you know .....i told you last week in the apartment" betty said looking at as if she was crazy

"oh ya well you know what im like im goin to forget. remember im getting those new Gucci shoes there so hot" Amanda said not lifting her head from her magazine.

"right .........anyway is there any mail for Daniel"

"no sorry ....not today" Amanda still looking at her magazine

"ok thanks anyway" Amanda didn't reply as betty began to walk down the corridor

She made it to her desk dropping off her coat on her sit as she walked over to Daniel's office walking in

Not brothering to look though the window first because it was past 9 meaning Daniel should be there

"Hey Daniel I've got your...." betty looked up to see that her wasn't there

Betty looked confused as she looked around the office she walked over to his desk dropping off his bagel and coffee

She walked back out of his office as she walked out she saw marc

"Hey marc have you seen Daniel he should be here ."

"Hey look I don't spend my time staring at the boss even if he's got an great ass....."

Betty looked at hime with wide eyes

"Anyway I haven't saw him all morning just call him maybe he's still with miss Sunday"

"Hey Daniel isn't like that anymore he has more respect for himself and women"

"Whatever you say" he spoke dumbly of her while poking her nose

She pushed him away walking back to her desk and called Daniel's phone

It went to voice mail

She began to look worried "don't worry he'll be here before 3 no worries" she thought looking at the clock it was already 11.30.

Daniels apartment 1.30 pm

Daniel was lying in bed next to another model after another 40 minutes of lust filled sex

"Wow that was great I guess not seeing you for a while was worth the wait"

She spoke as she looked at Daniel who was still looking at the ceiling on bothering to give her a glance

"Yea" he spoke bordly

"Hey ......who's betty?"

Daniel looked right at her "how'd you know her"

The model began to laugh

"I don't. But she must mean something to you......seeing as you were moaning her name as we were having "

He quickly shut her up by kissing her he couldn't have her knowing who betty was he didn't want betty knowing that it was her who he truly wanted needed , loved he didn't care how she looked he loved her all the more.

he knew she would never feel the same but if being friends was the closest he'd get then he didn't mind one bit

Every model he's had lately was just to help with his frustration.

They were nothing compared to betty the one he wanted to make love to , marry and spend the rest of his life with and have children with

he realized who much he loved her after last Christmas at the mode Christmas party while she was dancing with that Henry and realising how jealous it made him .

It was now July and he still hadn't said anything to anyone he kept it to himself he was good at hiding it.

"Let's do it again" he said smiling

She laugh god how he wished it was her laugh

"Well you sure you have nothing important today"

"I'm sure" he spoke as he kissed her neck even though there was something telling him he should be there for her today.

2.30 pm in the waiting room of the New York Times

Daniel still hadn't come to work that day

Betty decided to wait for him at the New York Times seeing as it was nearly time for the second part of interview for editor

She looked at the clock 2.55 pm

"Come on Daniel where you are?" she knew had happened to him she had called every hospital in New York she had even asked his mother she didn't even know

Betty knows he wouldn't just disappear and she knew he hadn't been kidnapped somebody would have already asked for a ransom plus he was a grown man

then the words that marc spoke earlier rang in her head

She shook her head she knew he wasn't like that anymore at least he wouldn't forget her for a model would he

"Miss Suarez" she took out of her thought when they called for her

"Where's your boss" "he not here yet but he'll be here I promise "she spoke looking at the guy that had called her for her interview

He rolled his eyes and walked out the room

"Please Daniel hurry" she thought as she looked out the window

An hour had passed and still no sign of him

the guy walked back in after the 10th time that hour "im sorry but we can't wait any longer miss is your boss here"

Betty didn't even bother to look up from her lap "no....." she spoke quietly

"I'm sorry miss but we can't give you the job without..." he was stopped as she began to talk

"I know ............I'm sorry for wasting your time" she said with tears run down her face while walking out the door not bothering to say good bye

As soon as she was out the building she found the nearest alley and began to cry "why didn't he show...... he promised" she spoke tear-filled

She quickly became angered and stomped out the alley she knew it wasn't far from his apartment.

She was going to go right over there and ask him were the hell he was.

he had just react her chance of getting that job and she wasn't gonna let him off easily.

....................................................................................................................................................

She had just got to his building as the door man had opened the door

"Good afternoon Miss Suarez"

"No not really has Mister Meade left the building today"

"No miss I haven't seen him"

"Right" she walked right over to the elevator she stabbed the button to Daniels floor with her finger she tried to relax but she just couldn't

The doors pinged as they open right on Daniels floor

She got to Daniels door and began to slam her fist on the door

She Shaw the outline figure behind the masked glass she found it wasn't Daniels as the door open to find a model in one of Daniels work shirts "so it's true" betty spoke in disgust

The model looked down at her "who are you ...im sure you've got the wrong door Daniel doesn't..........talk to people like you"

Betty ignored her comment pushed past her knocking the model over in the progress

She walked right into the bedroom to find Daniel coming out the bathroom with just a towel on

"hey who wa.....betty" he finally looked to find betty in tears he badly wanted to run over there and embrace her and tell everything was ok but her angered voice stopped him.

"so this was what you've been doing all day huh?" betty looked at him in disgust while pointing and the women on the floor by the door

"Bet_"

"How could you.......HOW COULD YOU" she screamed at him shaking her head

"Hey why are you so ma"

"My interview" she said not looking at him

"What?"

"MY INTERVEIW YOU ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU FORGET I NEEDED YOU"

Shocked that he heard her swear He finally realize what was telling him to there for her today

"Oh my god Betty you gotta understand"

"understand what huh you'd rather fuck a stranger then help a friend when I needed you the most you know how much I wanted that job........no needed that job"

"All I asked was for you to be their but no .....It just takes some other women in skimpy underwear to make you forget"

"Bet...."

"No Daniel save it I can't believe I stuck up for you when everybody else thought you were still the whore who doesn't care.........I guess I was wrong"

She turned and walked out the door with the model still on the floor

She looked at Daniel who stood there still shocked "that's betty well you sure have change in what kinda girls you like I never thought you liked them over size 0"

Daniel stomped over to her "get dressed and get out" he snarled at her while chasing after betty

He turned the corner to find Betty waiting for the elevator

"BETTY!" she turned and looked at tears running down her face

She turned back to the elevator press the open button again and again

He ran up to her grabbing her arm and pushing her up the wall

"Betty listen to me"

"No Daniel I'm sick of you never keeping promise ... to think.......i thought you change from when I first met you "

"Betty" he whispered he got closer to her face god how he wanted to kiss her and make this all better

"No Daniel let me go"

"Bet" he was stopped short by a fast pain on his right cheek were she just slapped him which sent him to the floor (guess its true women from queen don't fight easy)

She pushed him away as the elevator doors open she quickly walked in she turned around in the elevator looking down at him on the floor still crying

"I quit" his eyes widen at her words as the doors closed in front of him. No he couldn't have her not in his life he couldn't

He sat there for a second before getting up and running for the fire exit stairs

He made it to the ground floor of the apartment building to find she wasn't in the elevator anymore he looked out the glass doors to find her getting in to a cab.

He ran out the doors not even caring that he was only in a towel

By the time he had got out she was gone he was about to yell for her

When a flash startled him he found it to belong to the paparazzi "betty" he whispered as he began to cry not caring what the photo would say in tomorrow's paper.

The cab dropped her off outside her house as she walked to her front door

Her sister opened the door "i know what happened Christina told me"

betty ran into her arms "I'm so stupid"

"Now you listen to me you are not stupid you just believe everybody has some good in them now you listen I'm gonna go over there....an"

"No Hilda it doesn't matter I quit" she spoke as she walked passed Hilda and into the house

"i guess believing that something good could happen to me was too much to ask ....huh"

"Bet" Hilda was stopped by the phone ringing "if its Daniel tell him I'm not here" betty said getting the ice cream out the freezer.

"Ok" Hilda pick up the phone

"Hello"

"Yes betty Suarez is here can i ask who's calling"

This caught Betty's attention

"17 magazine" Hilda made a suggested with her hands to get Betty over here

Betty ran right up to the phone which Hilda was hogging

"Yes she's right here" Betty pushed Hilda out the way to get the phone

"Yes hello this is Betty Suarez...... you got a call from the new York times ...........you want me to work for you" betty scream as she looked at Hilda who went to tell their father

".......yes yes I'd love to May I ask what the promotion is ........c...c...creative director in los angeles oh my god I'd.....I'd love to yes thank you .....Yes I can be there for Wednesday...goodbye"

She turned around to find her family there "they said they saw my piece about that Gucci gown i wrote about in the magazine and someone from the New York Times put a good word in for me"

Hilda started dancing around like no tomorrow "Whoohoo were gonna get in the money oo ya" Betty looked at her crazy

"Well you know what i mean"

"Oh my god aunt betty this is like hairspray all over again"

Her dad walked over to her "I'm proud of you mi,ya but what about Daniel after all the jobs in los angeles....don't you it gonna be weird you just goin not telling any of your friends"

Betty looked down then back at her father "you know what dad I'm gonna think about what I want for a change and that doesn't include him .....Not anymore plus i know Christina gonna understand she always say i can do better than mode"

Her father still gave her that unsure look

"I know what you're thinking papi but this is what I want"

"You sure that's the truth or are you just running away from the truth" her father said as he looked at her

"Wha..." "Oh papi this is her big break be happy for her" Hilda said opening a bottle of cheap wine

Her father smiled "your right im happy for you mija ...well done" he spoke why hugging her will

Next morning

Daniel had made it to the Suarez house he knocked on the door frantically

Mr Suarez answered the door

"Sir is Betty here i need to talk to her"

"Sorry she's not here anyway I think you should leave" Mr. Suarez began to shut the door when Daniel held the door

"Please sir I need her i mean..I need to talk her"

"She not here ...you should have told her before you lost her"

"Wha..?"

"You love her don't you?"

Daniel looked at him wide eyed "how did y..."

"Please you look like a puppy who lost it's bone"

"Please just tell me where she is"

"I can't I promised her I wouldn't say a thing to you"

Daniel looked at him with one last plea before turning around but not before hearing what Hilda said in the back of house

"Hey papi betty's got to the airport"

Daniel turned back around "airport!"

Mr Suarez looked at Daniel "good bye Daniel" then he shut the door

Daniel ran to his town car "airport now"

"Yes sir" the driver quickly started to drive off to the air port

At the airport

"all passengers to flight 182 to los angeles last calling"

Betty grabbed her bags and headed to the ticket stand to get on her plane she had said her goodbye to everyone she wanted to.

She didn't want Daniel knowing where she was going it would be best if he didn't know it would be for the best

She gave her ticket and went to get on the plane just as she was Daniel came running around the corner as he saw her going to her plane the gate was closing he called her name loudly

He saw her turn around but then the gates closed in front of him

"No" he began to run to the door when a police officer stopped him

"I'm sorry you can't go though without a ticket "

"PLEASE I'VE GOT TO SEE HER" Daniel cried frontally making everybody look

But he saw stopped by the police dragging him away "no!"

Betty turned around looking at the closed gate in front of her one of the hostess stopped her

"Come on miss you must board the plane "

"Right .....What's going on out there" Betty pointed at the sound from behind the gate

"oh just somebody trying to get though again without a ticket there always trying that's why we've had to double the officers around the airport but nothing to worry about............now miss you must get on the plane"

"Ah yes off course " she said still looking at the closed gate then turning to get on the plane.

She found her sit and put her bag beside her she looked out her window over New York City

"Bye Daniel" she said quietly before breathing out loudly and looking forward again

At the same time Daniel was watching her plane take off "bye Betty" she said as he leaned on the glass


	2. Chapter 2

More than I ever wanted

I do not own ugly Betty

Two years later Los Angeles early morning 7.00 am

Betty lay asleep in her glowing bedroom the walls were coloured a lovely cream while the floors were made of smooth wood all her all the objects in the room were all of a gorgeous white colour everything was beautiful inside and out.

The morning rays of sun flowed though her window waking her

She slowly opened her eyes looking to right

"Morning" she said shyly with a little smile

"Good morning" said the deep voice beside her which belongs to her boyfriend Alex of 1 year and 6 months he had bright green eyes and gorgeous sort blond curly hair never mind his god like body and great personality.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Don't know I was too busy watching my beautiful girlfriend sleep which I love...very much"

Betty smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him which lead to him being on top of her

They were quickly stopped by the sound of Betty cell phone

"Leave it" Alex mumbled while kissing her collarbone

"Mmmm you know I can't "she whispered as he put his head against hers

"Oh ya I forgot your an editor and chef of your own magazine now ....aren't you" he said as he kissed her forehead softly

Betty smiled up at him "sorry"

"It's okay it's your job after all...I go do you some breakfast" he spoke as he got off her

"Thank you" she spoke as she picked up her cell and answering it but not before getting a view of her boyfriend's perfect behind

"Hello...... rights i, ll be right there"

"No time for breakfast I see" Alex yelled from the kitchen

Betty quickly came behind him hugging him from behind kissing his left shoulder

"I'm really sorry" she spoke looking at him

"It's okay I've got to finish some work off at the office anyway......now go. You're going to be late"

Betty turned him around and kissed him "thanks" she said while smiling at him

She ran in to their bedroom to get changed

Alex looked at where she had run away too "yep...I'm whipped.....god I love that girl"

Betty came out the bedroom with her hair curled perfectly she wore an white off shoulder shirt with a small high wasted black belt, an grey pencil skirt which showed her curves and a pair of black heels

She wore abit of gloss and mascara to her face

Betty style had grown more fashionable over the two years but she still wore some of her old clothes which herself and Alex loved.

She no longer had braces she still wore glasses but which were now black which she loved

She quickly put on her black butterfly necklace and gave Alex one last kiss before running to the elevator

She made it outside her penthouse apartment building and got into her town car

"Morning miss"

"Morning brad"

"To work miss"

"Yes please"

"Right away miss" her driver said shutting the door behind her

Her phone rang again she smile at the caller id

"Hi papi how's everything"

"Fine mija how's work doing"

"Great but fashion weeks coming up so I'm gonna be very busy"

"Right ....how Alex"

"He's great were doing great i really love him dad"

"I know you've told me a million times I've liked him since you brought to Christmas dinner last year"

"Haha I know dad ...but enough of that how's Hilda and Justin"

"There great both doin well by the way Hilda loves those hair products you've been sending"

"Well I send her some more than seeing as you've got lots of room now since you moved into the new house closer to the city"

Since Betty became an editor and chef she wanted a better place for her family and bought them and lovely house out of queens and closer to the city.

"Ya your right this house is too big but I like it oh hey Justin got into that performing arts school"

"Oh tell him that's great I'm proud of him"

"I well ..........I saw Daniel yesterday"

Betty's smile turned into a worried look

"da-"

"He didn't see me he looked kinda busy"

"Well it doesn't matter me and him aren't friend anymore we haven't seen each other in 2 years dad you know that plus you know how mode's gone downhill"

"I know I know it's just....you know what it doesn't matter I'll let you go you've got work"

"Okay tell Hilda and Justin I said hello...ok"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

As Betty shut her phone her diver spoke

"Were here miss"

"Thank you brad" she spoke as he opened the door for her

"Have a good day miss"

"I will...... you too"

She watched as her town car drive off she looked at the building in front of her

B the magazine for all women and all shapes and sizes

It made her smile her magazine

the one she always wanted

She had help from the former boss at 17 magazines Gina who was now one of her best friend they had been since her first day there.

She walked into the building and was welcome with smiles from all women all shapes and size's

"Morning miss" her assistant spoke coming to the side of her boss

"Morning Lucy so what been going on with my models"

"Well you know those sizes 16 to 32 you ask for your photo shoot well Gucci sent size 6 models"

"Right get them on the phone for me i, ll short it and send those models back I want real women not fake one's"

"Right miss there's your tea"

"Thanks Lucy anything else"

"Yes I have the invites for the mama awards you know the other magazines that will be attending "

"Ah yes thanks Lucy" Betty spoke why looking down the list elle, vogue.....

Mode

Her eyes stayed there for a second or two

She shook her head clear of the thought "why should I care if there gonna be there .....That ass is gonna be there" (aka Daniel) she thought angrily

She made her way to her office taking a seat at her desk looking at the book for this month's issue

She was stopped short by a knock on the door making her look up

"yes Lucy" she spoke smiling

"Christina's on line two"

This made Betty look at her wide eyed

"Christina I haven't heard from her for months" she thought "put her threw Lucy"

Lucy walked to her desk pressing the button on the office phone to betty's office

Betty picked up the phone "Christina oh my god how have you been?"

"Wonderful love ......but I haven't half missed havin you around but anyway how's everything at B" she spoke whispering the last bit

"It great thanks for asking may i ask why your whispering" Betty spoke with a small chuckle

"Well no one here still doesn't know where you disappeared to after you quit you know ........hey! is your magazine goin to the mama awards"

"Yea.........hopefully we win it this year it would be great but even if we don't im still gonna be happy i have everything I've ever wanted my magazine...the best boyfriend in the world and of course my friends" betty spoke smiling while she added sugar to her tea

Christina laughed "oh iiiiii you still with fine looking lad then......mind you I wouldn't let someone with a ass like that get away" they laugh at her comment

"Yea well he's more than a great piece of ass Christina .....i really love him he's so sweet I really think he's the one"

"Really?"

"Really Christina" Betty spoke still smiling

"What about you know who"

"Huh? I have no idea what you're on about Christina"

"You know.....Daniel?"

This made Betty smile faded

"You've been drinking haven't you?"

"no!......well I had a whiskey not long ago.....but still I've sed it once I'll say it again he loves you I could always tell when he looked at you and I know I've already told you but he was heartbroken after you disappeared"

"no Christina I don't wanna talk about......him ok he react my life he wasn't there when i needed him ........he was too busy fucking some model like always ......so don't tell me he loves me because he wouldn't sleep around ok!" she spoke angrily

The line went quiet

"...............im sorry Christina it's just I can't stand that man anymore.....he hurt me too many time and I refuse to believe he has feelings for me plus.....even if he did I wouldn't return it" Betty spoke the last with every bit of venom she had in her voice

"I know......I know anyway enough of him ......god i miss you love"

Betty stared at the picture of her and Christina before she left they were celebrate her going to the "new York times"

She smiled "I miss you too"

Betty looked up to see one of her advertisers had come for their meeting

"Sorry Christina I've got to go see you soon love you" Betty spoke

....................................................................................................................................................

The closet at mode

Christina smiled "bye" when she heard the phone click she put down her mobile down

She was about to go back too one of her dresses when she heard someone walk in

It was Daniel

"Speak of the devil" she thought as Daniel walked up to her

"hey Christina could i rent the purple parda tie out"

"sure nock yourself out" she said smiling thinking about how betty was just bad mouthing him over the phone "they haven't spoken since what happened" she thought watching Daniel

"if only he knew" she thoughts letting out a little chuckle

Daniel turned to see what she was laughing at then he turned back to find his tie

"what you laughing at" he spoke looking around

"what?" Christina spoke not listening

He found his tie and started putting it around his neck collar

"you were just laughing" he sed now looking at her confused

"shit" she thought looking like a deer caught in head lights

"oh......I......I was just thinking about the old times............when betty was here" she spoke looking at his face

Daniel's heart stopped and flashbacks of that day........ "her face" he thought looking down at the floor with a sadden expression

Then he remembered her smiling face when she was proud of him or when he made her laugh that smile she gave him

His own one of kind smile she did just for him

"daniel?"

He was still caught up in his thoughts of his beloved

"DANIEL!!"

His head shot up "oh sorry what did you say"

"are you ok" she spoke softly feeling a bit guilty for bringing betty up

"yea im fine thanks for the tie again ........i gotta go meeting in a hour" he spoke with his fake happy smile walking out of the closet not looking back

Christina looked at where he once was

"god betty if only you knew" she spoke out loud knowing she was alone

....................................................................................................................................................

Daniels office

He rushed into his office slamming his door and drawing the curtains

He sat down on one of his sofa's he put his head in hands

He took a deep shaky breath "betty" he spoke in a whisper while breathing out

He took his head out of his hands looking outside the window by the sofa

How he missed her he regretted everything what happened that day that look on her face it killed him every time he thought about it

He still loved her and he would never stop loving her

He tried dating again a couple of months after she left

It failed every time he would go out on a date he saw her face in his mind he never made it through a whole date without walking out on them there was only one person he wanted to spend his life with and she was gone

He hasn't seen her since the airport nor did he hear anything about her

Her family never spoke to him after what happened

then they moved he had one idea where they had gone

They hated him just like Betty

He felt like breaking down right there at the office he didn't care

He walked up to his desk opening his draw taking out a picture of him and her at the mode Christmas party he smiled

The day he found out he loved her

He looked out the window again

He wounded what she was doing right now just like he did every other day

Was she married, did she have a family of her own now

He hoped not

He could only imagine her with him

It made him sick to think she was loved by another man never mind her having someone else's kids

He held the picture of her and him to his chest looking out his window to the sky

"I miss you"

R&R PLEASE ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

More then i ever wanted

I do not own ugly betty

Mode conference room

All editors and stylists were awaiting for the Meade family to arrive and Wilhelmina

They had ask for all editor and stylists to be at the meeting to tell everyone about the upcoming mama awards

Amanda came strutting on as if she was a model

"What did I miss bitches" she spoke with one hand on her hip posing

The rest of the room completely ignored her cry for attention except one

"Mandy get your skinny butt over here....NOW" mark yield from the back of the room

She scurried over quickly to marc making sure not to trip in her 6 inch heels

"Hey what's going on marc?" she spoke

"God Mandy don't you ever listen.......mind why would you when you're stealing from the closet"

"Hey!! Christina left those pair of size 6 Gucci shoes right out in the open marc and they were pretty" she whined

"Yea that's why you took them out of the new summer season wardrobe" marc spoke smirking looking down at her

"Whatever ...anyway why do all the editor look messed up....seriously its like the winter collection of 1993 in here " Amanda spoke looking around the room

"Duh!!! Mandy the mama awards are less than a week away there can be no mistakes if were gonna win best fashion mag of the year......plus if Wilhelmina's not happy all hell will break lose" marc spoke taking a breather though his inhaler why'll breathing heavily

"well why are you here you're not an editor" Amanda spoke looking him up and down

"I could say the same for you miss hold on a minute please......... plus Wilhelmina asked me to be here she'll need her bottled water..and her Botox appointment is straight after the meeting" he said taking a seat while Amanda followed

Amanda looked horrified at his comment

"oh Mandy you know i love you ...even if you're not all there"

Amanda smiled "that's the second nicest thing you've said to me" she spoke hugging him from the back

He was about to reply when the meads walked in with Wilhelmina

"Good afternoon people glad to see you could all make it better than last time I can say " Wilhelmina spoke glaring

Then Daniel walked to the front "in other words thanks for coming guys it means a lot" he spoke smiling giving a glare to Wilhelmina at the side

Wilhelmina looked him down glaring then looked back to the front "as you all know the mama awards are coming up in a week's time people and we need to win it elle has been winning it for over four years now and I think it's time for a changes so unless you get your asses moving ill have someone to fire" the room was silent

"in other words it would be great if we put our best work together like Wilhelmina said it would be nice for mode to have its turn as best fashion magazine" Daniel spoke claiming the nerves of editors from Wilhelmina's control games

"and its not just because of elle either vogue, now and a new upcoming magazine that I'm not sure of is also gonna try to get their hands on it I've heard the chef of the magazines has the highest ratings in fashion magazine history so far this year she's big completion .....So work hard...or else do we understand" the editor nodded face down at Wilhelmina comment knowing not to speak out

"That well be all" she spoke while marc clapped after she finished speaking while they quickly got out the room

Daniel came up to her "you don't have to be a bitch you know we want them to work not scare them shitless " he spoke calmly

"Just doing my job Daniel unlike you .....you've done nothing for this company since...since betty left which proves you can't do anything on your own" she spoke while mark came behind her passing her bottled water

Daniel looked her straight in the eye

"Now you listen hear .....I still do my job GODAMMIT!!! AND DON'T BRING BETTY INTO THIS" he spoke standing right in front of her while marc jumped a mile from Daniels outburst

Wilhelmina smirked "oh....did I hit a nerve"

"bitc-"

"DANIEL, WILHELMINA that's enough people are watching for god sake you're the bosses of this magazine not a pair of models" his mother spoke making Daniel look around the office to see everyone watching them then looking back at Wilhelmina who was still smirking

"Come marc my appointments in 5" she spoke walking past Daniel and his mother as marc followed behind

"SON OF BITCH!!!" Daniel yelled pushing the table over

"DANIEL" his mother yelled while shutting the curtains from praying eyes and locking the door

"Daniel what is up with you...you can't act like this at work your gonna get yourself in trouble"

"I know I know.....it's just that bitch she's gets to me and then......she brought up Betty!" he spoke pacing the room

Claries eyes softened walking up to Daniel putting her hand on his shoulder "this isn't about Wilhelmina is it"

"......no....I...I just miss her so much im such an asshole I let the one good thing in my life disappear and just because I couldn't keep it in my trousers and plus I wasn't there when she needed me the most"

"We all make mistakes Daniel...you just made a pretty big mistake...but life's gotta go on...even if that means you can't be with the one you love"

Daniel chuckled "you know I love Betty" he spoke looking at his mother

"its a mothers job to know I've known for a long time....even before you plus...if you ever do get to see her again .....Let's hope it's not too late" she spoke grabbing her son's hand

"Yea....... let's hope so" he spoke weakly grabbing hold of his mother hugging her

B magazine photo shoot

"Yes that's it ladies beautiful ..... Wonderful job everyone" Betty spoke looking over the shoot

She took a seat watching the plus size models pose for the camera in there simple yet elegant light blue and white dresses it was for her butterfly effect issue

She smiled while thinking of how great it was turning out

So many happy faces so many people happy for being who they are and not some stuck up size zero that her ex boss found so fuckable

She was about to take a bite of her bagel when a pair of hands came over her eyes

"guess who?" a deep yet peaceful voice whispered in her ear

"Hmmmm brad Pitt, Johnny depp anyone of them.....im not too picky" she spoke smiling wide

"Well im not either but im Alex is that good enough" he spoke turning her around looking at her with that sexy grin of his bending down abit to give her a sweet kiss

"yes that's definitely fine by me" she spoke looking into his love filled eyes

"good because I thought for a moment there I'd have to put you over my knee" he spoke with his cheeky grin

"HA you wish mister" she said inches away from his lips

"anyway will you be home early tonight I was planning on cooking you dinner......you know candles, roses, movie and then hopefully bed" he spoke watching her blush under the photo light

"Of course....but your gonna have to wear that suit I picked out for you to wear to the mama awards" she chuckled watching his expression

"Really.......fine as long as get to hold you tonight"

"Aww I love it when you're cheesy" Betty spoke laughing

"Geez thanks....anyway see you tonight babe love you" he spoke giving one last kiss

"Love you to" she spoke watching him walk out the shoot

Everyone was grinning making Betty turn red

"What...get back to work" she spoke looking down at this month's plans while smiling

Daniels apartment

It was midnight

Daniel was looking though the theme for this year's mama awards (true beauty)

This made Daniel laugh yea like half the women he knew. Knew nothing of true beauty most of it was gone with the plastic surgery and bitchiness

"mind you im no one to talk" Daniel thought thinking about the first time he met betty he tried so hard to get rid of her...then he realised how much he really needed her" he chuckle

"I'll never forget that poncho" he said sadly looking at the other magazines that were in line to win at the mama award on the website

Elle, vogue, now.....B magazine "never heard of that one before must be the one Wilhelmina scared of losing to.....I wonder who the editor and chef is" the thought looking though the magazine history.

Aim: for all women shapes and sizes (B who you wanna be) quote from editor and chef

"sounds like something betty would approve of" he thought looking though the website

Editor and chef: unknown

"That's weird must not want people to know who they are hmmmm I'll met them at the awards" he said speaking to himself taking a sip of coffee

"cough...cough errrr yuck....cough..Oh yea I can't make coffee" he spoke with a wrinkled look on his face

Suddenly the image of Betty bringing his coffee every morning came to mind

He put his laptop down shutting it

He sat there in his living room alone

he remembered when Betty would come over helping him with the issues

Now all it is. Is silence.....loneliness...no betty

He silently went to his bedroom took of his clothes living him in his boxers

He got under the covers looking straight up

He never could sleep lately all he did was dream of her and it broke his heart because he knew that life would never come true

He began thinking of her again while laying there

He remembered the night that model blew him off not long after Sofia and like always Betty came to the rescue in her puffy blue coat

They had pizza that night and sung karaoke he had a great time one of the best he ever had that didn't include sex with a model

His eyes began to water "good night betty" he whispered weakly turning on his side

Betty's apartment

Betty began to stir her eyes opened slowly

It was still dark she looked to her right looking at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully with one arm over her waist making her smile

She carefully removed his arm sitting up she put her silk night gown around her white silk nighty

She walked over to her balcony doors opening them walking though

She Lind on the rails looking over the busy city

the wind blew though her hair softly

She began to think of Daniel "I wonder what he's up to now" she thought still looking straight ahead

The cold began to take over her body

she began to walk in when she turned around looking at the city again "night Daniel" she spoke quietly closing the door going back to sleep with her love


	4. Chapter 4

More than a i ever wanted

I do not own ugly Betty

A week later: airport

"Alex...you don't have to carry my suitcase you know" Betty spoke walking behind Alex though the airport

"I know I know......but I want too...........so moan about something else ok" he spoke with a playful grin he knew Betty could see

"WHAT! Me moaning ha! You're the one who's gonna be moaning when your back hurts" she spoke standing in front of him smirking with her arms cross over her chest

He put the suitcases down and took a step closer to her making her step back playfully

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close "do you have any idea how much I love you"

She closed her eyes feeling relaxed with her head on his chest as she nodded "and you know that I love you just as much" she spoke looking up at him

he grabbed her chin and drew her lips closer to his giving her a slow but sweet kiss "now that we got that out the way let's get this plane so you can go see your family and win the mama awards" he spoke smiling picking up the suitcases and holding her hand in the other

"How do you know I'm gonna win" she spoke looking at him from the side

"Because I know you will" he spoke smiling back at her

Meade's family house

Daniel was sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast while reading the newspaper

His mother came in giving him a hug "morning sweetheart"

"Morning mom" Daniel had been staying at his mom's house for the week he was sick of staying in an empty penthouse

"How long have been awake" Claire spoke getting the orange juice from the fridge

"Since 5 I can't sleep"

"Right....so looking forward to the awards tomorrow night"

"Yea...really looking forward to seeing this editor and chef of this b magazine she sounds pretty good by the looks of this she done really well for herself"

"Hmmm sounds interesting what's her name" Claire spoke taking at seat next to Daniel while reading the fashion mag

"I don't know I can't find it anywhere I've tried everything" Daniel spoke looking at his mother

"Well your gonna have to wait till the awards ......that reminds me your suits arrived from Gucci try not to get anything down it this time" Claire spoke smiling at her son hitting his arm softly

On the airplane

Alex and Betty were in first class sitting next to each other

Betty what finishing the finale part this month's issue while on the phone to Lucy

Betty was too in to the conversation to see Alex staring at her longingly

"so can you please move that new upcoming designer up to two weeks this Friday because another meeting has come up and I can't move them.........thanks Lucy I'll be sure to give you weeks holiday when I'm back.......ok well see you soon.....bye"

Betty took a deep breath then looked at her boyfriend who was grinning at her

Betty smiled at him back while shaking her head "what?"

"Nothing....you just look funny when you're stressed" he spoke grinning cheekily making Betty laugh

"Oh well you know what's really funny.......that your gonna sleep on the floor tonight...I don't sleep with funny guys" she spoke laughing at his face expression

He came closer to her face "oh...really"

Betty rolled her eyes while kissing his cheek when the hostess walked in front of them

"Will be landing soon miss is there anything I can get you before we land"

"No thank you" Betty spoke with a smile watching the hostess nod and walk off

Alex leaned over to Betty looking out the window

"Welcome home Betty" Alex spoke putting his arm over her shoulder as they both looked out the window

Mode office

Daniel was sitting at his desk bored with nothing to do everything was quiet for once in the office

He laughed if he was still like his old self he'd be doing a model in the janitor's closet by now......but Betty put a stop to that she made him a better person

Who he was now he just thought he wouldn't lose her in the process

He looked out of his fishbowl window to his assistant's desk

He imagined Betty sitting there looking up smiling at him

He smiled sadly "I wonder if she thinks about me as much as I think about her" he thought feeling as if the world came to a standstill

He shook his head "like that would happen"

In Betty's town car

"I can't wait to see them" Betty spoke happily feeling like a kid going to the fair

"I can tell" Alex's spoke laughing at her actions

"We're here!!" she spoke loudly as they came though the drive through seeing that the family was there ready and waiting outside the big house

As soon as the car stopped she was out and running to her father

"Papi!" she spoke giving him a hug

He kissed her on the cheek "hello mija"

She smiled at him as Hilda stepped in

"Hey look at you.......what happened to my baby sister huh?" she spoke hugging her

"Hi Hilda how you been"

"Good good but I've missed having you boss me about miss Betty bossy pants.....hey Alex"

"Hey Hilda, Mr Suarez" Alex spoke while carrying the suitcases

"Let me help you with those bags I can just imagine how heavy that must be with Betty's clothes" Betty's father spoke joking with Alex

"Dad!" Betty spoke laughing walking into the house with Hilda

Later that evening

The family was sitting around the fire in the living room laughing and joking

"So is Justin enjoying that art school" Betty spoke

"Don't even start I couldn't get him to shut up on the phone last night" Hilda spoke laughing "he said he really wanted to see you though"

"Really I'll have to call him later" Betty spoke looking at her

"So you looking forward to the awards tomorrow night mija you know me and Hilda will be coming" her father

"Yes I know you'll be sitting with me and Alex Papi" Betty spoke looking at Alex who was smiling

"Oh that reminds me Betty come up stairs with me for a sec" Hilda spoke

"Yea sure" she spoke as Hilda grab her hand

Ignacio and Alex looked at each other as Betty was being dragged up stairs "women"

Upstairs

"What is it Hilda" Betty spoke while Hilda's hands covered her eyes leading her into the bedroom

"Just wait...ok now open your eyes" Hilda spoke taking her hands of her eyes

Betty opened her eyes

It was a beautiful black silk gown with soft netted fabric over the surface touching the floor making it simple but elegant

"It's beautiful" Betty spoke breathless touching the fabric

"It's yours..........for tomorrow night Christina sent it over yesterday she made it herself just for you" Hilda spoke smiling at her sister

"I'll have to thank her.....but I don't have her number" she spoke still running her finger over the dress

"Don't worry she sent her number with the dress" Hilda spoke watching her

"I'll call her tomorrow then" Betty spoke turning around sitting on the bed taking her shoes off still looking at the dress

"So......you know Daniels gonna be there tomorrow"

"Yes I know he's gonna be there.....but he doesn't know I'm gonna be there" she spoke with a stern face

"Can you imagine his face" Hilda spoke gasping

"Seriously I don't care I'm not going to see him I'm going for the awards" Betty spoke falling back on the double bed

"Really?......well can I just say I'm proud of you and I'm sure mom is to" Hilda spoke lying next to her playing with her sister's hair

"I hope so" she spoke looking at her sister with a small smile

Mode office Midnight

Daniel was the last one in the office he told his mom he'd be back later

He shut his laptop down and walked to the coffee machine

While waiting for his drink to finish he looked around the office noticing how quiet it was

How lonely it was without her

He remembered when they'd stay late eat take away, joke it made him so happy still to see her laugh, smile

Or when she'd give him a little pep talk when he slipped up

The ping of the coffee maker startled him

He grabbed his coffee and went to get his suit jacket

And quickly ran to the elevator

He got to the ground floor to see his town driver waiting

"Oh I don't want a drive back tonight.....you go home to your family tony"

"You sure sir?"

"Yea....I feel like a nice walk anyway"

"Goodnight sir" the driver spoke getting in to the car

Daniel was too deep in his thought to realise where he was

To deep in thinking of Betty

Then he looked around realising he was on a bridge then looked up at the stars

"Wait" he thought looking around again

It was there bridge the place they went after the big date disaster after Sofia

He hadn't been here since.....since the last time they were here together

He smiled he remember her blushing from what he said

-Flashback-

He watched her look out to the distance with a sad looking smile on her face while leaning on the rail with her arms crossed "after speaking about Henry and that model

Then he smiled

"You're better than any model Betty" he spoke truly smiling

She turned slightly with small smile then blushing looking up at the moon

He couldn't take his eyes off her

-End of flash back-

His smile turned lonesome while looking into the distance over the bridge

How he wished he could see her, her smiling face

He shut his eyes looking away in disgust shaking his head

"Idiot

Betty's bedroom

Betty was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed looking out the window quietly

Until she heard her boyfriend come in

"Hey babe" Alex spoke looking at her

"Hey" she spoke tiredly

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep" he spoke smiling at her fake annoyed face as he came over to her

"I will in a bit.....I was just thinking" she spoke looking back out of the window

"Really......what about?" he spoke putting a piece of her hair behind her ear

She looked at his face "about us" she said smiling at him

"Do you remember the first time we met" Alex spoke taking her hand in his

She nodded laughing quietly "of course"

-Flashback-

17 magazine

Gina had asked Betty to go down to the fashion shoot to make sure everything was going smoothly

She ran to the elevator knowing she was already late

Luckily for her wearing kitten heels made her go faster

As she got her breathing back to normal she watched the numbers of the floors go down

Then they stopped

"Ping" the sound of the doors opening annoyed Betty "I'm never gonna get there"

Her thoughts were stopped short by the person walking in

He was so handsome she couldn't take her eyes of him she looked gobsmacked

"No stop it Betty you have I job to get to....what a nice ass....NO STOP IT STOP IT" she thought shaking her head silently looking away

"Hello?" Betty's head shot up seeing he was looking straight at her

"Wha...oh sorry hello" she spoke looking at him then back at the closed doors

"So...haven't seen you about before you new" the guy spoke looking at her with those beautiful green eyes

"Oh no...I.....I mean yes...yes I'm new my name's Betty by the way"

"Alex" he spoke bringing his hand out for her to shake

She brought her hand to his

A shock ran though her body it made the butterflies in her stomach awake

Her legs felt weak

"Wow" she spoke in a whisper looking at him

"Excuse me?" he said smiling at her face expression

"errrr......nothing you just have a really strong handshake...yea really strong" she spoke looking away making a face saying "what the hell was that"

"Idiot " she thought shaking her head

"Thanks...and may I say you have lovely hands" he spoke running his fingers over her hand

She never blushed so hard in her life she pulled her hand away softly

"Ping"

"Oh...this is my floor....bye" Betty spoke quickly as she walked out

He smiled leaning on the elevator wall behind the doors

"Yea see ya betty" he spoke with the smile never leaving his face

"Yea...see ya" she gave him a small wave as the doors closed

Then she turned around and jumped doing a little victory dance

Then she stopped suddenly looking around, straightened herself out and walked off to the shoot

-End of flashback-

They laughed "I'll never forget that" Betty spoke looking into his eyes smiling happily

"Me neither...you know I couldn't stop thinking about you after" he spoke laughing

"Yes you've told me a million times...and can I just say I am happy I had that effect on you" she sed kissing his forehead slowly

"Good....because you still do" Alex tackling her down on their bed making her laugh out loud

Laughter and giggles filled the room

She was happy and loved just like she did him....but couldn't help but think right there and then

Was Daniel happy?


	5. Chapter 5

More than I wanted

I do not own ugly Betty

Early morning

Betty was laying asleep suddenly feeling a nibble on her neck

"Mmmm stop it Alex" Betty giggled half a sleep

"I'm not Alex" the deep voice spoke

"Oh really then who are you?" Betty smiled knowing it was her boyfriend as he carried on kissing her neck

She closed her eyes and turned around in the bed kissing him on the lips

She opened her eyes only to meet the blue eyes of a "Meade" instead of green

her eyes widened in horror

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Betty opened her eyes to find she was on the floor

While Alex looked down at her from the bed concerned "you ok......bad dream"

Betty sat up quickly breathing heavily and quietly then laughed nervously "haha...yea bad BAD dream.........you smell that hmmmm better go and get some before it goes" she spoke rather quickly running out the room

Leaving Alex sill in bed with a confused look

Meade house

"Hey mom what tie do you think I should wear tonight the green or the purple one" Daniel spoke holding up both ties so his mother inspect them

She smiled "whatever they both look nice" she spoke looking back down at her magazine

"Thanks...so what you wearing tonight" Daniel spoke looking at his mother

"Oh....I'll find something....anyway why are you so excited" she said smiling

"I have no idea...I just feel like something's gonna happen tonight you know that feeling" he spoke happily

"Well you've surprised me"

"What you mean?" Daniel spoke confused looking at her up and down

"Oh you know staying out till god knows what time and still being able to feel and look so happy this early in the morning" she spoke looking at him drinking her tea

"Oh you know about that huh.....I was so quiet to" he spoke cheekily

"What were you doing I don't want you working yourself to much...you know" she spoke looking at him sternly

"Actually for once I wasn't working" he said taking a seat next to her

She put her tea down and raised a eye brow Daniel look at her stern look

"And I wasn't doing that either I was just walked around for a while you know thinking" he spoke looking at the wall behind her

"Oh.........Betty" his mother spoke turning to him he shook his head

"I can't help it...she's always there in my head.....it's the only way I feel close to her" he spoke quietly looking down

His mother touched his hand "....you've changed a lot since what happened between you two......you've grown onto a better man Daniel someone she would be proud of" she spoke as she smiled at him as he smiled back

"Yea.....I hope so" he spoke looking down at the table "anyway I better get ready for work" he spoke as he got up and left the room

Betty's house

Betty came running into the kitchen finding Hilda at the table

"What's got you all in a huff" Hilda spoke at betty

"Nothing........Just a really weird dream...hmmm pancakes" she spoke changing the subject as soon as it started she went to grab one but Hilda picked the plate up before she had a chance

"Spill" Hilda spoke smiling holding the plate out of Betty's distance

"It's nothing" she spoke angered trying to reach the plate

She huffed "fine!" Betty looked around the room then leaned down to Hilda

Then suddenly yanking the plate from her hands "hey!! You cheat" Hilda spoke screaming

Betty laugh holding the plate then her cell went off

She looked at the ID not knowing who it was she answered the phone

"Hello?" she spoke quietly

"BETTY!!" the Scottish voice replied

"Oh my god Christina...who'd you gets my number" she spoke excited

"Oooo that nice assistant of yours gave it to me" Betty laughed

"Oh Christina thank you for the dress it's beautiful"

"no problem Hun" she spoke cheerfully

"Oh...I've missed you ...I wish I could see you" Betty spoke laughing

"I miss you too" she heard Christina sigh

Then Betty got an idea "well I gotta go Christina see you soon" she spoke with a smirk

"Ok see you tonight"

"Yea tonight" betty smiled even bigger barley being able to keep the laughter putting her cell down as she walked out the kitchen

"Where are you going?" Hilda pokes looking a

"Mode" she said in a confident smile

She laughed hearing Hilda spit her juice out

She walked up stairs hearing her boyfriend talking on his cell

"Well are you sure it can't what till I come back"

She heard him say as she walked into their room he looked anger

"Fine I'll be there" he slammed his cell down looking up seeing his love was in the doorway

"Sorry" he spoke softly

"It's ok" she spoke walking up to him putting his face in her hands kissing his nose softly

"I'll be back for you tonight I'll meet you there I promise" he spoke smiling up at her

"I know.....anyway I'm meeting up with an old friend so I need a shower" she cheekily winking at him walking off to the bathroom then she came back to the bathroom door smiling cheekily again "I'd ask you to join but......you have work" she laughed

Alex ran up to her picking her up bridal style smirking down at her "now I never said that" he said as he closed the bathroom door behind them hearing betty's laughter after

Outside the mode building

Betty's driver helped her out the car "will that be all miss"

Betty had come in a purple silk business dress that came to her knees with a pair of black heels and a high waist thin belt showing her curves accessorised with a simple black pearl necklace and matching earrings

Yes she looked good

"Yes thanks......See you tonight" she spoke as he got back into the town car

Betty watched as he drove off into the busy traffic

Then she looked up at the building in front of her it felt like slow motion looking up at the building

She took a deep breath "mode" she whispered still looking up

She walked to the front entrance ready to open the huge double glass doors she stood still for a moment "he'll be here" she thought staring ahead

She shook her head glaring at the doors "what do I care" she continued into the building

She stood there looking at the busy ground floor the smells the gossip the rich brought up men staring at the easy women who went past

It was like a memory coming back to life

She shook her head "Something's never change" she thought with a small smile walking up to the elevator she pressed the button for mode waiting for the doors to open

She walked though as the doors opened she looked around still the same red carpet, built in lights, nice piece of art on the back wall

She smiled as she watched the numbers come closer to her stop

"Doubt anyone will know it's me" she smiled looking at the side mirror in the elevator

"Lots of things have changed" she thought turning from the mirror to the doors

"Ping" she took a deep breath feeling as if the doors opened in slow motion

Walking out the elevator

It felt like everything was in slow motion

She turned the corner not looking up she walked through the doors known as mode

She looked up seeing an old face at the round desk

"Amanda" she whispered looking shocked to see the blonde sitting there reading a this month's issue of mode

"It's like the last time I was here" she thought walking to the desk

"Excuse me" Betty spoke trying not to sound like herself

Amanda looked up bored then looked back down "do you have a meeting"

Betty looked relived "no...I'm here to see a friend of mine.......Christina"

"She's down the left halls then go left again she'll be in the closet" Amanda spoke still not looking up

"Thanks" Betty spoke ready to leave

All the sudden she looked at Betty with confused eyes "have we met........I get the feeling we have" Amanda spoke

"No.......probably at a party" Betty spoke quickly trying not to sound nervous "think betty" she thought then smirked at Amanda leaning on the desk

"Your right...we have met weren't you that girl from the medieval video I was there with a friend she tried out for it too" Betty smiled seeing Amanda's reaction

"You know what I don't think with met.....sorry" Amanda sed taking candy from her sweet bowl glaring at Betty

"Well gotta go...see ya" Betty waved turning to the left hall laughing "its good being on top" she thought

Mode's Closet

Christina was finishing off the dresses for tonight's mama awards "god Betty....I can't wait to see you tonight....or Daniels face" she thought chuckling

"Hasn't anyone told you laughing by yourself will make people think you're crazy" a sweet and slender voice spoke

Christina looked around seeing the pretty curvaceous women standing a few feet behind

"Sorry but if you're looking for clothes...they don't do over size 0....sorry love the girls around here are sticks" Christina smiled sadly

The women laughed "funny enough I'm not here for clothes.....I'm here to see an old friend" she smirked

Christina looked at her confused "well have you found her" the women walked a bit closer to her smiling happily

"Yea she's right in front of me" the spoke never looking away from her eyes

"Wha....sorry love I've never met you in my life" Christina spoke confused

"Christina ......is that anyway to talk you were fine on the phone" the women smiled at her reaction

"Betty!" Christina spoke running up to her hugging her with all her might

"Hey......I'm still under cover so keep it down shhh" Betty smiled hugging her back

Christina pulled back looking her up and down "wow....I mean wow look at you.....miss hot stuff you put models to shame" Christina smiled

"Well I try" Betty smiled taking a seat on Christina's desk as she laughed

"What are you doing here anyone could see you" Christina spoke in a hushed tone looking around for anyone while sitting next to her

"I doubt that......just went past half the staff I worked with here not a single one knows it's me" she smiling

"Well you Shaw look different" Christina smiled taking in the new confident Betty

"Thanks you look good too god I've missed you.....it would be better if you just worked with me y'know at B" she sed smiling

"I'd love to.....but mode is my home" Christina spoke taking a seat

"I know I know.....so I see nothing's changed Amanda's still at the front desk I see" Betty spoke sitting on the arm of the chair Christina sat

"well what do you accept she thought sleeping with ever man would help her get what she wanted.....well that's one fucked up lie" Christina spoke looking straight ahead taking a deep breathe

"yea well enough about them I came here to see you....I couldn't wait to see you oh and by the way you can come and seat on my table tonight if there's no wear else you wanna be" betty spoke cheekily

Christina laughed "yea sure I'd love to"

They spoke all though Christina's lunch hour laughing and joking just like they used to

Betty got up off the arm and turned to Christina "well I gotta go I've got to get everything done you know"

Christina got up and hugged Betty "well say you tonight then love"

Betty began to walk backwards "don't worry you OW" Betty spoke hitting something hard from behind

"oh sorry my fault" the deep spoke from behind

"oh.....o t..that voice" she shaw the look on Christina's face she knew it was him she turned around looking him in those bright blue eyes

"Daniel" she thought breathless looking at him her heart felt like was going 100 beats per second

"Hey.....I haven't shaw you around before do you work for me" Daniel spoke looking in the women's eyes which were glaring

he couldn't quiet put his finger on it but he felt like he knew her

Christina butted in walking in front of Betty "ahhhh no she doesn't she's a friend from England we went to college together best of buds right...elle" Christina spoke staring at her

Betty was still glaring at Daniel "he hasn't changed" she suddenly shook the thought out of her head and put on her best British accent and fake smile

"Ahhhhh yes I'm a big fan of your magazine mister Meade" Betty spoke putting her hand out for him to shakes making her feel sick

Daniel smiled "thanks.....elle so your friends with Christina" Daniel spoke trying to figure her out "I know her I'm sure of it" he thought closely

"Yes but I just about to leave I'm very busy" Betty spoke quickly walking around him not bothering to look him in the eyes

She looked back at Christina "....bye" she quickly turned the corner

Daniel looked confused at the little curvy women who just ran out looking back at Christina

"s...she's just shy that's all.....not used to being around many people......oh I better go see if she's ok" Christina spoke running after her

Daniel just stud there now alone in the closet "elle"

Outside the Meade building

Betty ran out the glass doors stopping on the side walk bending over trying to control her breathing

Looking up her eyes watered she rubbed them quickly "stupid idiot" she spoke rubbing her eyes harder trying to control her self

"BETTY" a Scottish accent yelled

Betty turned to see Christina running to her looking at her softly

"I'm such an Idiot Christina.....errrr why do I get so angry" Betty spoke frustrated looking at the busy road

"Betty" Christina spoke embracing her "its ok shhh"

Suddenly she looked up "no it's not ok...he's gonna regret ever hurting me Christina" betty spoke as her eyes darkened walking away from Christina them she turned back to her with a soft smile Christina could easily tell wasn't real "see you tonight" betty spoke getting into a cab

"Betty.....I think he already does" Christina spoke softly watching the cab turn the corner

Daniels office

It had been only a couple of minutes since his encounter with "elle" who right now couldn't seem to get out of his brain

"I know her.....I'm sure of it....but where" he thought leaning on his desk looking at the ceiling

His thought of the mysterious women were interrupted by the sound of heels entering his office he looked down to see Satan him self

Wilhelmina

"Daniel I just wanted to make sure you know the awards are tonight so if you've made any other plans you'll"

Daniel quickly interrupted her

"I know its tonight...I do keep track........after all I do own a third of this company" he spoke standing straight crossing his arms

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes "oh and I suggest you bring someone as your date people are starting to get ideas" she said looking him up and down

"What...just because I'm not humping everything that walks anymore people think I'm weird........ I can't please anyone plus I've learned from my mistakes" he said glaring at her as he turned to sit behind his desk looking down at his work

"Oh you mean losing betty" Daniels head shot up looking at her stern face "to think if you had been there for her that day who knows.....you could have been married by now.....but like the rest of you. You can't keep it in your pants" she spoke hiding her smile at his glaring face

She walked up to his desk leaving a card on his desk as he still glared at her

"It's a number....new model she interested....I'd take her if I was you....don't forget Daniel appearance" she spoke as she turned walking out of the office not giving a second glance

It took very fibre in his body not to yell the office down at her horrid comments

He looked at the card as it stared back at him

He picked up the card and the phone in the other hand as he dialled the number

"......hello"

6.00 pm hour till mama awards Betty's bedroom room

"Ok let's see sis" Hilda spoke from her bedroom who was already dressed in a long silver sleeveless dress, black heels and her hair perfectly straight making her look great and she knew it

The sound of the bathroom door opening making Hilda turn to look

She stood staring at her young sister

Her hair had been up in a messy curly bun making it look sexy but elegant at the same time

her eyes were coloured with a light brown Smokey colour and eyeliner with a touch of mascara

A natural pink gloss lay on her plump lips making her skin glow giving her face a natural look

She wore a simple diamond necklace and bracelet

Her dress stood beautifully on her body sitting perfectly on her curves the spit at the bottom showed her olive coloured legs which stood out lovely against the dress and the pair of silver strap heels finishing the dress

Betty smiled "so....how does it look" she spoke waiting for her sister to respond who was too busy smiling

"You look......just like mom....you look really beautiful Betty" Hilda spoke hugging her sister

Betty pulled away looking at her sister who twirled "I know gorgeous...I know" Hilda spoke making betty laugh "you really look great Hilda" betty spoke looking at her sister "good we can go now........but im still taking my hair spray hair doesn't stay like this for nothing" Hilda spoke dragging her sister down the stairs to meet there dad

There dad was in the living room talking to the family driver "you look lovely girls you take care after your mother" the girls laughed

"Thanks papi by the way Alex is gonna meet us there I've sent his suit over to him so will have to keep an eye out for him" Betty spoke looking at her father

"sure mija....why don't you and Hilda get in the car.....im sure you don't wanna stand here listening about last night's game" there dad spoke

"Ok...see you in bit" Betty spoke going to the car with Hilda

As they got into the car Hilda began to speak "so.....how was mode" she watched her sister stare at the floor "betty..."

Suddenly Betty looked up at her sister "it...it was good.......Christina's good nothing's changed much" she spoke staring forward

"Betty" Hilda spoke in an warning tone

"Can we talk about this later...it's just I don't wanna be upset tonight..Plus papi's coming now" Betty pointed out the window to their father walking up to the car

"Ok...but don't think you're getting out of this" Hilda spoke in a hushed tone as their father entered the car

"Is everything..Ok" there father spoke

"Yea...everything fine......right Hilda" Betty spoke looking at her sister

"Yea...fine why it wouldn't be" Hilda spoke in a fake laugh then glaring at Betty when their father looked away as they began to live

Meade house

Daniel stood in his childhood bedroom looking in the mirror putting his tie on

His mother walked in as he put his suit jacket on turning to his mother "so...how do I look"

He mother smiled "handsome.....very handsome so I've heard your bringing a date...is that true or is it just Wilhelmina's assistant spreading lies again" she spoke straightening his jacket out

"No its....true I thought it would be ok......I haven't been out on a date for a while" he spoke taking another look in the mirror until his mother grabbed his shoulder turning him back to her

"I've heard it's a brainless model who thinks she gonna get lucky with the Meade playboy" she spoke glaring

"What........mom you've said you wanted me to start dating again" he spoke walking past her out of the room

His mother came in front of him stopping from walking any further "yes...with a nice girl....I don't want you going back to your old self Daniel...your better then that"

"Ha...I wish" he spoke as the door bell rang "that will be her" he spoke walking down the stairs not listening to the truth his mother spoke

"What would betty say" his mother spoke as he stopped dead in his tracks

He turned glaring up at his mother at the top of the stairs as the door bell went again "I've got to get the door....we're gonna be late" he spoke turning away from her

Mama awards

Camera's where flashing each side for the red carpet outside the building

The Meade car pulled up as more flashes went off

Daniel was the first to walk out with a blonde bimbo on his left arm as they waved at the crowd and cameras

Then his mother walked out in her golden dress

As they began walking up the carpet Suzuki called to them

"Daniel......Daniel!!! Can I have I quick talk please?" he spoke as Daniel walked up with the model that was too busy posing for the cameras

"So Daniel feeling confident about tonight think you've got a good chance of winning" he spoke smiling cheesy

"Err......yea sure but like every other magazine here tonight I'd like to wish them luck" he spoke smiling

"That's wonderful and....may I ask who this darling women is on your side" Suzuki spoke putting the mike right up in Daniel's face

The model laughed squeakily and high pitched giving Daniel a head ache

"I'm Gabriella hehe...it like so hot to be here" she spoke laughing high pitched again posing

Daniel looked away in annoyance ignoring their conversation seeing his mother on the other side of the red carpet looking at him and shaking her head turning away to walk in the building

He frowned at himself for second then turned back fake smiling at the cameras once more then grabbing the model by the waist walking into the building

Ten minutes later

Betty car pulled up outside the entrance and the cameras flashed wildly from outside the car

Betty looked at her family "really" she spoke as Hilda grabbed her hand "well I'm ready" Betty smiled then looked at her father who nodded

"Ok them lets go" Betty spoke as her car door was opened

Inside the building

Everybody began to take their seats as marc and Amanda stood by the bar

"Hey marc do you think I could get away with getting some rich guy to take me home" she spoke taking a sip of her wine

"You and me both Mandy......but you're lucky if you get any at one of these award shows" he spoke leaning on the bar looking at Amanda who stared at her drink

"Oh well......at least we look good the best bitches here" marc spoke nudging Amanda

"Yea.....I knew that...yay you made me feel good let go sit with some rich guys" Amanda spoke as she brought her arm around his as he smiled strutting to a table

Betty watched from a table on the other side smiling widely "something's will never change" she thought as he sister tapped her on the shoulder

"What you smiling at" Hilda spoke looking where Betty was who was still staring there

"I just sore marc and Amanda.....they haven't changed by the looks of it.....I really have missed them" she spoke turning back around to the table in her chair

"Well you'll get to meet them soon enough" Hilda spoke smiling like her sister as they giggled

Hilda happened to look to the right seeing Daniel sitting with his mother and other women a few tables forward

Betty sore her sister staring and looked were she did

Her smile fell from her face she sore Daniel holding hands with women betty chuckle sarcastically "another model........see I told you something's don't change" she spoke just loud enough for her sister to hear as Hilda watched her sister looked with hatred

Then Betty turned back around to the table smiling at her dad while taking a sip on wine while trying to control her anger in front of her father suddenly her phone went off

She looked at the ID and smiled "hey babe are you gonna be here in a minute"

"Yea there a lot of traffic.....don't worry if I'm late I'll run down the street naked"

Betty laughed "oh sure the paparazzi would have a field day"

"Well I'll see you soon sweetheart....love you"

"Love you too" Betty spoke putting the down smiling while looking straight at the stage

Over at Daniels table

"Danny boo gets me another wine please" Gabriella as she battered her eyes lids

Daniel watched in disgust but smiled to keep the peace "should have just come with my mother" he thought looking around for a waiter

As he looked around he sore on old Mexican man sitting a threw seats back to the left

He widened his eyes "Ignacio" he couldn't believe his eyes "betty's father" he went to get up but the waiter came and blocked his view he tried to look from the waiter's side but couldn't see anything

As soon as the waiter moved Daniel looked to find the table where he sat was empty he looked around and saw no sign of him

He shook his head "heads playing tricks on me.....why would he be here anyway" looking back at the stage

Wilhelmina came walking over to his table taking a seat "I see you took up my offer Daniel....Gabriella who are you darling" Wilhelmina spoke not really caring kissing both of her cheeks

"Oh it great I've never stayed the whole way though we usually go partying" she spoke laughing highly again catching a couple of stairs

Wilhelmina stared at her for a second "how.....youthful of you" she spoke then turning her seat to the stage but quickly looked back at Daniel and Claire

"Eyes on the prize people....eyes on the prize" she spoke thinking the awards was as good as hers

Near the end of the awards last award "best fashion magazine of the year"

Everybody clapped finally getting to the big finally

"Finally" Wilhelmina spoke not caring for the others

Daniel rolled his eyes then looked at the model attached to his arm

How he wished it was Betty he just wanted her there holding on to his arm knowing she was safe, loved, wanted

He sighed shaking his head finally getting out of his dream listening to the producer

"Now for the award you've all been waiting for best fashion magazine of the year award" he spoke making everyone clap

"Nominees Mode magazine, vogue, elle, now and B magazine"

Wilhelmina sighed wanted him to get to it

Daniel came forward in his chair

Betty and Hilda listened from the other side while holding hands

"And the winner is........B magazine editor and Chef Betty Suarez"

Everyone got up off their chairs and cheered will that was everyone but mode

Marc and Amanda looked at each other then at Betty shocked "betty!!" marc fainted on Amanda as she took a full bottle of wine and chugged it

Wilhelmina looked angered "BETTY!!!" as she looked

Claire sat there shocked and looked at her son

Daniel heart felt like it was beating 1000 miles per hour he turn around to where everyone was looking which felt like slow motion

His eyes went wide as he stood slowly

"Betty" he whispered staring at her as she stood so gracefully in his eyes

"It's her.....from today oh my god....Betty" he thought staring not being able to keep his eyes away

She looked so beautiful heart stopping she changed so much

She hugged a few people looking shocked to have won then smiling looking forward suddenly

Brown met with blue eyes


	6. Chapter 6

More than I ever wanted

I do not ugly Betty

She stood there glaring him down the sound of clapping and cheers turned quiet, time seemed to stop as they stood there staring at one another

She came back down to earth and turned walking away from his gaze not giving him a second glance ignoring his eyes on her

She saw Wilhelmina glare her down as she smirked at her then her eyes came to Claire

Giving her a true smile and nodding her head as a greeting which made claries shocked face turn into a welcoming smile

Betty turned her head walking to the stage as everyone clapped

She made it to the stairs walking up and on to the stage nodding to the producer and taking the little trophy in her hands she smiled down at the object then looked up at her family and friends as the crowd went quiet

She put a piece of her hair back behind her ear as she began to talk "well........what can I say.....I didn't except to win this my first year of the job" she smiled earned some chuckles

"I'd just like to say thank you to all the people who have supported me though everything and voted for my magazine........also my family and friends they've helped me though some....bad times" she spoke taking a quick glance at Daniels face then looking down for second then looking back into the crowd

"This really means a lot to me and my co-workers in a way it shows were doing a good job that reflects on the public...it's amazing how confident someone can be when they know there fine the way they want to be........ Something I wish I had realised a long time ago...........I'm just happy to be part of something that will make all kinds of women know that now and in the future.....anyway I hope everyone has a good night and thank you" Betty looked to the back of the room to see her love standing there smiling at her as he began to clap along with everybody else

Daniel watched her smile as she looked around the not looking at him

He knew she could see him she just didn't want to

He knew that

She had changed so much over the last two years the little invisible assistant no one paid attention to was now one of the most popular editor and chefs around and she was as beautiful as she always was in his eyes

She smiled he noticed her braces were gone leaving a enchanting smile

Her look had changed to he noticed watching her in that dress and the way her hair was styled which made her look define and elegant just as he always sore her

She began to walk off the stage smiling not ever looking at him

The beat of his heart quickened he needed to tell her

Tell her who much he missed seeing her, feeling her, talking to her, how much he loved her all this time

She came off stage talking to people and hugging them in gratitude

He left the model by his side and began to walk to her which felt like forever just watching her naked back that faced him

He sore her turn smiling at him

He couldn't believe it he smiled back as she began to walk to him

They came within an inch of each other

He went to speak but found she walked quickly past him

He looked confused and turned to see where she was walking to

Watching her walk to a man

His heart stopped and cracked silently

Her arms widened for the man as her place them around his neck as he picked her up and swirled her

Crack

She grabbed this man's face and kissed him for all her worth as he held her up high

A pain in Daniels heart growled his breathe shortened

He put her down and looked down at her as he held her face with one hand

She smiled at him and blushed as she put her hand over his which held her face

Crack the pain thickened

He turned away with a sick feeling

She belonged. To someone else

He began to walk to the exit

"Daniel" his mother spoke softly as he walked past her exiting the room

Claire looked down then at Betty and the man that held her

She looked back where her son left "Daniel"

Betty looked away from Alex and searched the room finding Daniel nowhere to be seen

She looked and found Claire looking at her giving a small wave

She looked back at Alex "I'll be back in a minute" she spoke kissing his cheek

"Ok" he spoke smiling

Betty smiled walking over to her hugging her suddenly "miss Meade how have you been"

" call me Claire betty and I'm fine darling.....oh and congratulations" Claire spoke smiling at betty "and may I say you look wonderful dear" betty smiled "you look just as wonderful miss Meade......I mean Claire" betty spoke laughing a bit

"You've gave us all a big surprise.....editor and chef of B.....you've really done well for yourself"

Betty smiled at her comment "well I worked hard enough for it.......sorry if your gonna have to deal with Wilhelmina tomorrow morning" she spoke with a small smile

"She's nothing me and Daniel can't handle Betty she hasn't changed a bit since you was last at mode"

Betty looked down for a couple of seconds then back up "so how's mode these days"

"Not as good as it has been...Daniel...hasn't been himself"

Betty didn't want to get into conversation about him not when she was in such a good mood

"I'm sorry about the magazine"

"It's fine.....we could really use someone like you right about now" Claire spoke looking around the room "if it carries on the way it is now......I think won't be here this time next year"

Betty looked straight into her eyes "I'm....." Betty was interrupted by the sound of claries cell ringing

Claire looked down at her cell then back at Betty "excuse me Betty......oh and congratulation again" Claire spoke giving Betty a quick hug and kiss on the cheek

Betty smiled watching Claire walk away to take her call Betty always looked at her as a second mother someone to talk to.

Betty turned back to walk to Alex them looked at the exit where Daniel must have left

She should there for a moment or two staring where he left then looked back at Alex who was smiling at her

She smiled back and carried on towards him

Daniel had came to a bar down town drinking his sadness away

He was on his 20th glass of whiskey or so he thought he lost count

He didn't care flashback of seeing Betty kiss that.....that guy and hold him with all her might

How he wished it was him how she'd run to, kiss and hold with those tender soft hands of hers

She looked so beautiful like that untouched perfect natural beauty she held

She made his head light and his heart race

So many moments they held came back so quickly it felt like it hit him in the face

His happiness returned that left him those two years ago with her

Then.....she kissed....that

He took his whiskey all in one not gulping until it was all gone

His throat burned

He couldn't think the right name for that guy who captured her lips which she returned

"Give me another" his voice slurred

"I..........Think you've had enough pal" the bartender spoke

"Don't TELL ME I'VE HAD ENOUGH....I KNOW WHEN I HAVE"

Daniel spoke raged slamming his glass down

"Ok pal I think you should leave" the bartender spoke nodding to the bouncer to get him out

The bouncer grabbed him from behind dragging him out

"Hey get off me!!!" Daniel yelled struggling

The guy threw him on the floor outside

Daniel lay there for a second feeling the pain of being thrown on the floor

"And say out" the bouncer spoke walking back into the bar

Daniel stayed lying on the sidewalk his body shook with anger and sorrow

His eyes watered he felt tears run down his face he couldn't control it

"Betty" he spoke whispering with the sound of weakness in his throat

Suddenly he felt someone help him up "oh Daniel" a soft voice spoke

He looked up to see his mother helping him "are you ok"

His mother spoke softly putting his arm over her shoulder as she helped him up

"I'm sorry mom......" Daniel spoke as she got him into the town car

"It fine...not the first time you've ended up on the side walk after drinking"

"No....I'm sorry for being a messed up selfish son" he spoke softly

She looked at him felling helpless then he chuckled quietly

"I can't blame her for being with someone.....can I it's my own fault for being stupid"

He spoke barley looking out the window "this is the first time I've sore her in two years"

He looked down "I sore that look in her eyes....so much for starting over"

His mother rubbed his back as he put his head in his hands

Betty looked at the clock to find it was midnight they had made it back awhile ago after celebrating with everyone she had spoke to mark and Amanda who also congratulated her

She smiled watching the fire in the living room lying on the sofa rubbing her feet together

"Hey......you're not tried yet are you" her boyfriend spoke behind her while coming to sit by her she lifted her legs so he could sit and then replaced them on his knees her father and sister had retired to bed a while ago leaving them awake

"It's been a long night.....hasn't it" Betty spoke half day dreaming half in the conversation

He looked down at her as she stared at the fire "you ok babe"

She looked up at him and smiled "yea.....just tried that all it took a lot out of me tonight" she giggled as she sat up and cuddled up to him as he put his arm around her as she took in his warmth

"Well we can go to bed if you want" he spoke rubbing her arms

"No its ok.....you go I'll be up in a bit" Betty spoke kissing his cheek and nuzzling her nose on his cheek

"Fine....but when you come up don't except to keep my hands to myself I need someone to cuddle" he spoke kissing her then walking out to bed

She watched him go up the stairs then she looked back at the fire

Her mind kept replaying on what Claire had sed

She felt for Claire that magazine had belonged to her the moment her husband gave it her

She didn't deserve it and she hated to admit it but neither did Daniel

He worked hard most for the time......but then the rest it was about him getting in between some legs of a stick model

She shook her head slowly she remembered his face tonight

She stood up turning the fire off suddenly begin surrounded by darkness

She stood there looking around liking the silents

She stayed there for a couple of seconds then began to walk up stairs to her love

Next morning

Daniels eyes opened slowly as a pain ran threw his head

"Errrr...." moaned sitting up holding his head

"I see you don't feel better" he looked up to see his mother standing there we've a glass of water

She walked up to the bed giving him the glass and a tablet to stop the pain

"What happened last night" he spoke in pain

"Well I found you outside a bar not the best ways I've sore my son but at least your ok now"

She spoke rubbing his arm "and....betty" he spoke looking at his mother

"She spoke...to me she asked how I was and the magazine...She seems ok"

He laughed "didn't mention me then....don't blame her"

He spoke looking down at the glass in his hands

"I'll let get some rest you had a rough night"

She spoke walking out the room watching her son shut his eyes and turn away from her

Betty came down stairs and went into the kitchen to find her father and sister

She smelt the breakfast and took a seat next to Hilda "have you seen Alex" Betty spoke

"Yea he went for a jog not too long ago should be soon" Hilda spoke taking a bite of toast

Betty nodded as her father past her breakfast "here's your breakfast Miss Editor and chef fashion magazine of the year" her father spoke smiling and Hilda clapping

She smiled "thanks guys"

"So I sore you talking to Claire last night anything happen" Hilda spoke taking a sip of juice

"No.....just congratulated me.....and we talked about the magazine she thinks it not gonna be there this time next year"

Betty spoke looking at Hilda "so...nothing about Daniel came up?" Hilda spoke

"No actually...I think Claire knows how I feel about it when he's brought up" Betty spoke taking a bite of breakfast

Her father turned and took a seat with his daughters

"Well I feel sorry for Claire and Daniel.....that magazine means everything to them....what they need is someone to go in and help get that place back into shape" he spoke as they all nodded

Suddenly Betty's head came up and stood up and walked out the room

"Where you going?" her sister spoke

"Just making a phone call" Betty spoke getting her cell out

She put the phone to her ear ".....hello Claire...it's betty"


	7. Chapter 7

More than I ever wanted

I do not own ugly Betty

Two days later

Daniel walked into the office as if nothing had happened his face was stern as he walked in his office giving a short nod to his assistant.

He took his suit jacket off and put it over the back of his seat as he went to sit down

He was about to start work when the newspaper his assistant must have dropped off earlier laid on his desk caught his eye

He stared in shock for second or two

Betty was on the front cover standing proud and confident with the title big and bold at the top standing out just like her

"How a pain Jane assistant turned into this year's miss editor and chef and the best fashion magazines 2011" which title read

He read it over and over again "I'm happy for you Betty.....I always will be" he thought as stared at the cover smiling

His smile turned quickly into a frown "I just wish you could have been happy with me" he spoke in a whisper glaring at his glass table

A knock at his door paused his thoughts as he turned to find his mother at the door

"Hey" she spoke not moving "how you holding up?"

His mother spoke moving to one of his comfy chairs staring at him

"I'm fine.....why wouldn't I be" he spoke quickly wanting to change the subject

"Daniel" his mother spoke in a warning tone

"You can't act like nothing happened......you think she'd want this" Claire spoke softly

He chuckled sarcastically "well It's not like she cares...she's not here with me and kills so much to know...." he looked away for a moment "to know there's never gonna a be chance for me to put everything right....because she has someone ok!!!" he spoke as his voice started becoming louder

"Look Daniel I know you're upset but yelling the place down does nothing except give something for everyone to talk about" his mother spoke calmly

Daniel roughly ran his hand threw his hair "just.......just please can we drop this...I can't .......take it ok" he spoke looking out his window

His mother looked down to the ground for a moment "she seems happy doesn't she...I mean the way her face lit up that night.....she was beautiful" he suddenly spoke with his back turned to her

"But at the least.....I'm happy she's ok......I doubt I'll see her again" he spoke quietly

His mother gave a smile knowing his back was turned "what makes you think that?"

He laughed "nothing...it doesn't matter anyway what did you need" he spoke looking at her

"Oh nothing......just to say there's gonna be a meeting at 3.00.....I think I might be able to get the magazine kicking again.....with a friends help of course" she spoke smiling now walking out the door

"A friend......what friend of yours knows what's going on....are they any good" he spoke confused

"Oh...she's pretty good top of her game really......she's very good" she spoke trying to hold her smile back leaning on the door frame "I'll introduce you at the meeting don't worry all the staff are gonna be there" she spoke walking off

Daniel stood there completely confused "she better be good"

At the airport

"I'll come back in a mouths time" Alex spoke holding Betty

"Yea you best do...I don't think I can last a month though" she spoke smiling brightly

"Aww your gonna miss me that much.....don't worry you've always got that tape of me in those silk boxers" he spoke laughing as she smacked his arm "stop joking around"

He grabbed her face softly kissing her putting all his love into it

"I'm gonna miss you too babe.....I can't stand being away from you. You know that right?" he spoke staring into her eyes

"Of course" she spoke kissing his cheek

"Now...go your plane is gonna leave without you" she spoke as he began to walk away

"See you soon" he spoke waving as he walked off

"Bye" she waved back watching him go thru the gate

"Makes me wonder....I bet you hate it when he's gone for large periods of time on business" her sister spoke behind her making Betty turn around

Betty's face softened "Yea............but we make time" she spoke as she looked at the gate "even if it's........not a lot we.....were happy" she smiled

"Well......let's get back before papi starts calling you know what he's like" Hilda spoke shaking her head as she turning to the exit of the airport

Betty smiled looking back at the gate once more "I'll miss you" she thought turning to catch up with her sister while staring at the clock watching the time before exiting the airport

Mode 12.00

Daniel was working on some work when Wilhelmina came charging in

"Have you seen this!!!?.........she's on every god dam newspaper in new York city" Wilhelmina glared at Daniel throwing the papers in his hand all with betty on the cover "that should have been me.........I mean......us now she's everywhere....how come we never heard anything about her until at the awards.....do you know how bad we look not that we weren't already the laughing stock of the industry"

Daniel glared right back "there's nothing I can do Wilhelmina the best we can do is wait for this new comer to help us.....anyway betty deserved this have you even read one of her issues" he spoke standing up leaning on the glass table staring at her

Wilhelmina glared "I have better things to do with my time....plus this friend of your mother's.........she better be good because one mistake and I'll ruin her" she spoke turning out of the office

"What are you staring at...get back to work!!" he heard her shout down the hall

He shook his head as stress began to take over as he looked down

Then gave a small smile "I could really do with your help right now" he spoke staring at her image on the cover then his smile turned stern

Staring at the cover "like that would ever happen" he spoke putting the newspaper in his draw of his desk shutting it loudly

Then sitting down finishing his work

At Betty's house 2.00

"You ready Betty the car's here to pick you up" Hilda yelled from down the stairs

"Yea nearly" Betty spoke putting her 3 inch black heel on while sitting on the bed

She stood up and looked at her refection she was in her white off shoulder jacket with no top underneath with a high waist dark brown thin belt

While wearing a pair of dark blue skinny's and her heels with her hair curled and wearing her black sun glasses

She smiled making her way down to the car smiling

As she got in the car her cell went off making her smile even more "hi baby"

"Hey babe I'm just calling I miss you already" he spoke quietly

"Aww see that shows you can't leave without me it's only been" she looked at her watch "a couple of hours" she grinned

"Well you can't tell me you don't feel the same" he spoke

"Of course....I wish you was here" she spoke looking around then out the window looking at the busy traffic

"Same....I'm gonna miss having you around for the next couple of months the place won't be the same y'know" she could have swore she heard him grin as he talked

She leaned over abit where she sat leaning her head on her hand "I'm sure it will be...." she smiled

Mode 2.45 pm

Daniel was making his way to the conference with his papers ready to give the new comer

"This women better know what she doing we don't need another screw up" he thought walking into the room where everybody was waiting

While everybody else was per repairing for the meeting Amanda and marc sat in the corner gossiping

"So who do you think new guy is gonna be" Amanda spoke eating her candy

"Well first off Mandy it isn't a guy from what I heard it's one of claries friends apparently she's really good with this shorter thing" marc spoke looking over at people

"So has Wilhelmina like.......calmed down after the whole Betty thing" Amanda spoke looking over Miss Slater herself

"What do you think?....when she's not throwing things at me she's firing someone" marc spoke looking around nervously hoping no one heard

"yea.....but you gotta admit betty as really done well for herself...and she looks really pretty....in a way I'm sorter jealous" Amanda spoke looking marc in the eye

"You're not the only one Mandy" marc spoke quietly "but...she deserver's it"

Amanda stood up latching arms with him like usual "I know" she spoke as they smiled at each other "now we so gotta try those new parda dresses on in the closet after the meeting" Amanda spoke smirking at marc who did the same

They began to giggle when Claire walked in "ok everyone if you could all take a seat" Claire spoke smiling watching Daniel and Wilhelmina still stand "that...mean's you two to" Claire spoke as Wilhelmina and Daniel glared at each other sitting down quickly from embarrassment

Claire smiled then turn to everyone "as you all know there's gonna be another pair of hands to help around the place...she very good at her job as I can a sure you she doesn't mess around...but I can tell that she a very lovely person I know she will do the best she can"

Then Wilhelmina spoke "I'm not being.....funny Claire but how are we supposed to know this friend of yours is gonna do her job....plus I really doubt we need another person to screw things up" she spoke as her voice rose at Claire making Daniel glare at her as he interrupted

"Wilhelmina I'd prefer it..if you kept your voice down.....not everybody wants to hear it...plus it worth a try...it's not like we could do any worse in the situation were in" he spoke irritated

"Your.......right you never do anything to busy feeling sorry for yourself.....right" she smirked watching his anger rise

He was about to reply when his mother spoke "could you two please stop fighting for once...do you really want to set that kind of example...your both to blame for this as much as the other" Claire spoke calmly not losing her temper

"Well where the hell is she then mom" Daniel spoke also irritated

A soft voice from the back of the room spoke "she...........is right here" she spoke sweetly in a stern way

Daniel and Wilhelmina and the rest of them turned to the voice only to have their eyes widen and mouths open wide

There she stood at the opening

Daniel couldn't breathe

Wilhelmina looked pissed

Claire grinned happily

"Ah Miss Suarez........welcome" she took her sun glasses off

Smiling confidently from the back of the room

"no......the pleasure's all mine....Mrs. Meade"


	8. Chapter 8

More than I ever wanted

I do not own ugly Betty

Betty began walking around the table to where Claire stood at the front

She gave a quick nod to Claire who smiled in return

She turned to everyone "I guess your all a bit surprised......don't blame Mrs. Meade for not saying much.....I asked her not to" Betty spoke giving a quick glance to Daniel and Wilhelmina knowing that they'd both ask Claire why they wasn't informed

"anyway as you all know now I'm here for the magazine as we all know mode is not to its full potential......and with all your help as well as mine I'm sure we can get mode back to the way it was" betty spoke as Wilhelmina stood to speak

"don't think I'm being rude when I ask this Miss Suarez.....but why would you help mode........after all you did quit two years ago for reasons of which none of us know of...how are we not supposed to think you're not doing this to make yourself look good" Wilhelmina spoke smirking as Daniel glared at her. Claire was about to speak in defence until Betty stopped her

"I thought you'd say something like that Wilhelmina I'd be surprised if you didn't.........I'm not here to make myself look good.....why would I waste my time doing that when I've already succeeded at everything I ever wanted to in this business. The reason I'm here is to help like I already said after all if it wasn't for this place.....I wouldn't be where I am now" Betty spoke as Wilhelmina sat back down in defeat glaring at Betty.

"Oh and Wilhelmina......call me Betty you had no problem calling it me two years ago when I was an assistant" she spoke smiling as Wilhelmina glared more with a fake smile.

Betty returned her gaze to the rest of the room "anyway now that's been cleared I'd like to talk to you about....."

Daniel couldn't believe it she was the one who'd be working with him for the next couple of months

Helping, fixing mistakes, doing everything she can to save mode

He couldn't believe his mom didn't say anything about this but he didn't care at that moment Betty was here

It would be just how it used to be wouldn't it?

His smile faded while still staring at her as she spoke

It wouldn't be same

She won't smile at him when she sore him, she won't ask how his day was, she won't stay late for him and tell him how proud she was

Because their relationship wasn't going to be what it once was?

His chest started to hurt

Suddenly knowing she'd be here for a while didn't sound so good

She hated him

It broke his heart

He had done this to her and the worse thing was

He couldn't stop loving her which hurt him the most because he knew she'd never feel the same plus

She belonged to someone else

Seeing her in the arms of another man made him feel ill

He looked back at her as she smiled

Just seeing her smile made things a lot better

"I'll do what I can for you Betty.........I always will" he thought looking at her once more.

"............that's all I've got to say for now...thank you" Betty spoke smiling while nodding at Claire

Claire stood by Betty once more "that's all for today....meeting over" she spoke as everyone began to move out of the room

She turned to Betty as she was picking up her papers "thank you betty......for this"

"It's no problem Claire anything for a friend" Betty spoke smiling

Claire gave her a quick hug and she left for her office

Betty continued picking her papers up not realising someone was still in the room

"Betty"

She stood there for a sec knowing who it was before she turned

"Daniel" she spoke trying not to sound angry

He looked down for a sec before speaking "you look......good" who was he kidding she looked fantastic

She rolled her eyes and turned back around not wanting to look at him as she picked up her next book laptop before speaking "whatever you got to say....say it I don't have time to waste" she spoke calmly

He kinda knew she'd act like this "thank you" he spoke quietly

Betty turned at this looking confused "what?" she spoke quietly staring at him

He stared back "I said thank you....for helping us....thank you" he spoke not knowing what else to say

She gave out a small chuckle "Don't think I'm doing this for you.....this is for your mother she doesn't deserve all the mistakes you and Wilhelmina have made" she spoke glaring at him she grabbed her laptop and stomped over to him a few centimetres away

"She's so close" he thought as he breathed in her perfume "she hasn't changed it" looking at her face which he so badly wanted to touch

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice

"Don't think acting like the good guys gonna make us friends because that's the last thing I want...the only relationship we have....is a business one, we have no other reason to talk to each other.....like I said this is for your mother she's one of the very few I care for in this building....plus I'm not like the women you sleep with" she spoke as she shoved passed him to the door

Those words kept replaying in his head he knew what she was saying he didn't want to hear it.

She turned before exiting the door "and Daniel" this made him turn around "yes? Betty" he spoke hoping there was a little forgiveness in her

"It's Miss Suarez to you" she spoke as left threw the door giving him one last glance

He stood there for a moment or two in shock of what she said. "It's Miss Suarez to you" she made it clear to him that he was nothing more than a business client to her

He collapsed on to a chair staring at where she had left

He put his face in his hands as they worked their way to his hair trying to stop the anger that threatened to come out

She walked calmly to the elevator since she wasn't going to begin working till tomorrow she heard people mumberling and whispering she didn't care

"His face.....he looked so hurt...why?" she thought thinking about what just happened

She shook her head of the thought glaring "he deserves it"

She was waiting for the elevator to open when a voice stopped her

"BETTY!" a Scottish accent yelled

She turned smiling at Christina as she opened her arm for a hug

Which Christina happy obliged to

"I'm so glad your gonna be here for the next couple of mouths finally! Someone to eat with" she spoke making Betty laugh

"Well I'm so glad I'm wanted.....you wanna come with me for lunch there's a nice new cafe that's opened down the street you coming" betty spoke putting a fake snobby voice on making Christina laugh

"Of course darling" Christina spoke returning the accent while linking arms with her as they walked into the elevator

At the cafe

"What may I get you and you friend Miss Suarez" the waiter spoke

"I'll have an ice tea and coffee for my friend oh...and I'll a donut on the side thanks" Betty spoke smiling

The waiter wrote down what they wanted and walked off

"So is Alex staying here with you" Christina spoke looking at her

"Not at the moment he had to go back for work but...I'll see him in a month's time" she spoke playing with the table cloth

Christina smiled "I bet you miss him when he's not here huh?" this made Betty smile

"All the time.........he makes me feels so wonderful.....him being away like this makes it a lot special when I get to see him again anyway he's always calling me" she spoke laughing

"Im happy for you...you deserve someone like him" Christina spoke smiling

In return Betty smiled looking down at the table

".......so have you talked to Daniel yet" Christina spoke quietly as Betty's smile faded

"Ha! What do you think he spoke to me at the end of the meeting" she spoke not looking Christina in the eye

"How did it go?"

Betty looked with her eyes full of hatred "good enough"

Christina didn't reply as she looked into Betty's eye as she looked back down

"Funny thing is he looked hurt....him hurt like he has the right to be" she spoke giving a sarcastic chuckle.

Christina stayed quiet for a second of two before speaking "do you think that maybe he regrets not being there for you?"

Betty looked back with a small smile "it doesn't matter if he does I'm in no position to forgive" Christina was about to reply when the waiter came back with their drinks

"Anyway enough about him" betty spoke shaking her head "let's talk about all the clothes your gonna be designing?" she spoke with a little giggle

Christina looked shocked "what?"

Betty just smiled "well I'm need somebody for the next issue......after all I've always had a thing for your clothes"

"Oh betty thanks you" Christina grabbing her hand

"Anything for a friend" Betty spoke picking her donut breaking it in half offering some to Christina "donut?

Later that day

Betty was walking around New York City

Betty had said her goodbye's to Christina a while ago after their little catch up chat

It was about 10 at night and Betty had just grabbed herself a nice hot coco while walking down the bright streets of New York

Her mind kept replaying on what had happened earlier with Daniel

"That was the first time I've talked to him in two years.......I haven't felt this angry since the last time we talked" Betty thought shaking her while taking a sip of her drink

Suddenly her phone started to ring

She picked it up to look at the ID which made her smile as she answered it "...........you know my boyfriend doesn't like it when I talk to other men" Betty spoke giggling

"Oh really well I'm sure your handsome, wonderful boyfriend wouldn't mind me sexually harassing you over the phone.....but I think he might get a bit jealous....I know I would" the deep voice chuckled from the other side of the phone

Betty laughed knowing how her boyfriend liked to tease "haha very funny.....so how you doing?" she spoke softly

"Fine.....I miss you though how was your first day back anyway babe?" Alex asked

"It was ok...lots of people were surprised....you know" she spoke while walking down street

"I bet they were.....I'm proud of you. You know" he spoke sweetly to her in a hushed voice it was just what she needed after such a day

"I know....that's one of the many reasons why I'm in love with you"

She spoke quietly remembering the first time she told him she loved him

-Flashback-

Betty was coming out of the office after another stressful day

She was standing in the elevator waiting for it come to her stop just wanting to get home to her nice apartment and just fall on to her big comfy sink in bed

As the elevator doors opened she walked out ready to meet her town car until a voice stopped her

"Wow...that stressed look suits you" It spoke

making Betty turn around "Alex?" she spoke surprised as she sore him leaning on the wall next to the elevator smirking with his arms were crossed over his chest

"Your surprised.......I don't see why.......we do work in the same building right? Oh crap don't tell me I'm in the wrong building" he spoke joking which made her laugh

"It's not that....it's just late I thought you'd be at home" Betty spoke as her came to stand in front of her

"Well it's not like I have anyone to go home to" he spoke looking her in the eyes softly

Betty looked down for a moment forgetting how tried she was "you wanna go out for a drink" she spoke quietly smiling

Making him smile back "I'd love too"

They had went in to Betty's town car

She kept giving him quick glances as they sat there on either sides of the car

They had known each other for 5 and half months now and she never regretted it

Every time they met he seemed to take her breath away

She couldn't help but blush when she saw him

He always smiles at her

She once court him staring at her in the cafe which caused her to fall making her lunch go all over her

She shook her head looking out of the car window

Ever since they met in the elevator they just seemed to keep bumping into each other not that she minded

It was refreshing really......she couldn't help it. It wasn't every day you meet a nice guy

She had developed a little crush on him....she just couldn't tell him....she was to embarrassed and scared of rejection

After all the things that had happened at mode a couple of months ago

Plus all the work of being a creative director but she didn't mind that

It seemed to just disappear from her head when he was around

She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise they were at the bar until Alex touched her shoulder making her jump

"I'm glad you're back with us were here by the way" he spoke smirking

"Wha?" she looking around and realised what he sed "oh sorry" she spoke looking away

"It's ok" Alex spoke as he got out first

Holding his hand out for her

She took it bringing her body closer to him which shocked her so she quickly made space between them "come on then let's get a seat" she spoke heading in first as she heard him chuckle

"Idiot" she thought shaking her head blushing

They had been talking for ages laughing, joking

Betty loved it she hadn't had this much fun in ages "haha....thank you Alex for tonight I haven't felt this good in ages" she spoke smiling

"Anything for you Betty" he spoke as he winked at her

As cheesy as it was it still made Betty turn away smiling even more

Suddenly the song that was playing made her look which was heaven help by Lenny kravitz

She loved this song it was one of her favourites

Alex caught on "you like this song I see" he spoke smiling

This made Betty turn to look at him "it's one of my favourites?"

Alex smiled even more "really...wanna dance?"

Betty looked at him wide eyed "I...I can't dance"

"So...you like the song don't worry" he spoke softly stretching out his hand

She looked at his hand and slowly took it when he suddenly pulled her up making their bodies touch softly

She felt his breath on her ear "don't worry I got you"

She smiled at his voice as they made their way to the dance floor and began dancing slowly to the song with their feet swaying side to side

He had one hand on her waist with the other entwined in her small hand

While she had her other hand on his shoulder as they moved softly

Betty laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as she listened to the lyrics of the song

For the first time in ages she felt.....happy

He twirled her around making her laugh

Then as her body came back to him he held her gently like a mother would to her child

Like he didn't want to let go

She felt safe

As the song finished she looked up at his face to see him looking at her as well

They stood there for a moment or two just staring at one another she couldn't take it anymore

"I think I love you" she let the words slip ever so quietly

She sore his eyes go wide then she realised what she just said

"Oh my god....forget what I just said...I gotta go" Betty spoke walking away quickly as she could just wanting to curl up into a little ball and disappear

She ran out the bar walking quickly up the street wanting to get away from there as quick as possible

Suddenly a hand enclosed around her arm pulling back around knowing who it was

"Ale...mmmm" she couldn't finish her sentence due to a pair of wanting lips pressed against hers

Her eyes went wide with shock as she looked at his closed ones

Suddenly her eyes began to close as her hands made their way to his face as she responded

He broke the kiss due to the lack of air "do you really think I'm gonna let you run away after saying something like that"

"What?" she stared at him waiting for a response?

He laughed "I love you too you big dummy.....I was gonna tell you tonight but you bet me to it huh?" her eyes began to feel with tears

He suddenly embraced her with one hand holding her head and the other on the lower back

She couldn't help but smile as she embraced him back when she heard him whisper "I don't think I can let you go"

-End of flashback-

Thinking about just made her heart beat faster

"Your thinking about the first time you sed you loved me aren't you" Alex chuckled "one of my favourite nights with you so far"

"So? It makes me happy......I love you too much"

She heard him breathe in softly "I love you just as much.......sorry but I gotta go do some paper work...but I made sure I'd get to hear from you"

"Ok...see ya soon" Betty quietly

"See ya" Alex replied before the phone went dead

Putting her cell back she couldn't help but smile like a loony

She then suddenly took in her surrounding finding herself on a bridge that looked over New York City as she looked around

Her eyes squinted at this trying to figure out when she had been here before

She let it slide to one side for now as she leaned on the rails looking over the big city as she brought her hands to her mouth to make them warm as she rubbed them together

It felt so peaceful just standing there breathing in the New York air as it blew though her hair softly

She turned so her back was leaning on the rails instead as she watched the people walk past

Standing here felt so familiar somehow like something was missing

She shook her head as she stood straight putting her hands in the pockets as she began walking home

Daniels town car

Daniels head was throbbing as he leaned back on the leather backseat of the car

He had. Had Wilhelmina on his back all day about the whole Betty thing "Wilhelmina should be grateful"

Betty.....

After seeing her today.....The way she talked to him really made him sick to the stomach like he didn't belong

He already felt like a total asshole but after the way she had talked to him today made him feel even worse

Especially seeing as it was their first conversation in two years

Staring at his feet he couldn't blame her after all it's his fault she's like this

He'd make it up to her somehow he wasn't going to stop till she realised he'd changed

A smile from her would be enough

"Hopefully we can be friends again.....someday" he said to himself

Who was he kidding?

He knew he wanted to be more than a friend to her

He leaned more in the chair as he began to imagine the smell of her perfume as she was an inch away earlier today

He wanted nothing more than to stand an inch closer her

But he knew he could never do that

Not now

He gave a little smile as he looked though his car window "maybe....someday"

.................................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
